


Helping Hand

by castielsstarr



Series: Ask and Answer [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the middle of one of their typical wrestling matches, Sam pops an unexpected boner and Dean offers to help him out.</p><p>Sam's age is 15-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: weecest, wrestling. Dean manages to get Sam pinned, and Sam's stupid body decides that yeah, now's a real great time to get hard.
> 
> This is totally unbeta'd and unproofed, and I'm pretty sure half of it was written with my eyes closed. So, yeah, errors happen.

The air whooshed out of him as Sam was knocked onto his back on the cold ground. He should have seen the kick coming—Dean’s signature move was to sweep his feet out from under him—but it still took him by surprise. “Ow, fuck! Get the fuck off me!” He wasn’t afraid of anyone hearing him screaming like this. They picked a field out in the middle of the woods for this specific reason. Sam tended to get a little mouthy when they were sparring and he was losing.

“Come on, little brother—” he lowered himself to sitting on Sam’s chest, knees digging into his arms, pinning him down. “—I know you can do it. You’re strong, you can get out of this.”

Sam brought his legs around Dean’s chest, pressing him away, throwing his brother off balance enough to roll them. He scrambled away before Dean was able to grab hold of him. Panting, he tried to catch his breath, but failed when his older brother lunged at him again. This time he was basically laying over Sam, his lower belly pressing down between his spread legs. He wriggled a little underneath that weight, and that was the biggest mistake he could have made.

No, no no no. He could feel his cock stirring, and how was he getting hard from fucking wrestling with his brother? _His brother_. It was so many levels of wrong, but he couldn’t stop it from growing harder, pressing up through boxers and jeans, and jutting into Dean’s stomach. Still Dean wouldn’t let him go, and when he wiggled again, there was no way he could deny what was happening.

He turned his face away as the heat crept up his face. What could he even say here? I’m sorry my dick is fucking poking you? No, it was better not to say anything at all. Maybe there was a chance, however small, that Dean didn’t feel it.

“All this wrestling and adrenaline get you a little worked up, Sammy?”

There went that theory. He stayed silent nonetheless.

“Hey, it’s nothing to be weird about.” Dean lifted his sprawled weight and got his knees settled beneath him, still hovering close over Sam, though. “Happened to me sometimes when I would fight with Dad, back when he thought you were too little to train.” He sat back on his haunches.

“ _Dad_ got you hard? God, Dean, ew.”

“Oh, shut up. It wasn’t Dad. It’s the fight or flight response. All those chemicals flooding your system, sometimes these things—” He accentuated his words by sliding a hand down to cup the considerable bulge in the boy’s pants, making him gasp. “—they just happen.”

“De, don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Shit,” he hissed as the heel of Dean’s hand ran over him again. “You shouldn’t be touching me like that.” Sam wanted to curse himself when his voice pitched upward at the end of the sentence. He wasn’t unsure about the fact that brothers shouldn’t be touching each other like Dean was touching him now, but something in him didn’t want to tell him to get off of him.

“That sounds like a question to me, baby boy. Look, if you don’t want it, I’ll stop, but you could cut glass with this thing.” Another rub over the entire length, and Sam had to bite deep into his lower lip to keep what was going to be a moan inside. “I can at least help you out.”

Honestly, he knew how to speak, the words just weren’t coming to him right at this moment. Dean just offered… what, exactly? To help him out, yes, but he didn’t know what that was going to entail. He’d be lying if he wasn’t a little nervous about the prospect. Sam hadn’t even been touched by girl and now his brother was—fucking christ, he was rubbing at his sack through the material. The shiver that ran through him was violent. If it felt good now, what would it feel like against bare skin?

Sam couldn’t say no now—that hand had gotten him too riled up. He simply nodded and Dean immediately set to work undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. “Help me out a little?” He asked, tugging at the waistband of the boy’s jeans. Sam lifted his hips, allowing them to be pulled down just a little, enough for his cock to be free, which put his bare ass lying on the dirty ground. For some reason, he couldn’t say he minded.

“God, look at you. I knew you were big, but that thing's a monster.” It was like he was looking at a priceless work of art, the way Dean was staring at his cock as it curved up toward his lower belly. “Bigger than even me.”

“Dean, I just— _ahhh_!”

There was a hand stroking his length, slowly. Oh, god, there was a hand on him, making him feel so good, making him moan.

“That’s right, you don’t need to be quiet out here. No one is around to see; it’s just us.” His wrist was twisting on each pass over the head of his dick, his thumb catching at the little bundle of nerves underneath the head of his cock, and it was getting him way too close to coming.

“F-f-fuck.” He need to say something, warn him somehow that if he wasn’t careful, he was going to end up in trouble. “Dean, stop, god, please?” Sam panted on each breath, trying to keep himself contained.

“Stop you don’t like it, or stop it feels too good?” With the question, he thought Dean’s hand would have slowed, but his pace turned quick and hard. It was so much, too much, and Sam knew this was all going to be over way sooner than it should have been. “Yeah, that’s it, you’re so close. You can do it.”

Sam’s eyes were squeezed shut tight and a soft string off “Please, please, please,” fell from him. His brother was jacking him off and, hell, he was going to come in less than a few minutes.

“Do it, Sam. Come for me.”

The moan was loud as his balls began to empty themselves and his eyes flew open in time to see the first string of white make contact with his brother’s cheek. “Deeeaan, _ahhh_! S-s-sorry, oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” He couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up into Dean’s hand as more of those thick strands shot out and coated his face. One landed clean across those soft lips and Sam was mortified when Dean licked it away and moaned.

“No need to apologize. Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, yeah, good.” Sam was starting to just barely settle. Some of Sam’s come was dripping down Dean's cheeks and off his chin. It was one of the dirtiest things he’d ever seen. It vaguely made him wonder what his own spunk tastes like. The actions weren’t his own—he was sure of it—when sat up enough to get close to Dean’s face, licking up one of the thinner trails. They both gasped—Dean at the sensation and Sam at the taste.

“You like how you taste?”

“It’s…” He paused so he could take another of the salty lines into his mouth. “It’s not bad.”

“Beatcha want to know what mine tastes like now, don’t you?”

Sam nodded furiously, harder than he had expected himself to.

“Just relax for a minute and then I’ll let you have as much of it as you want.”

A minute had never seemed so damn long.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
